In spite of the efficiency gains made by modern telecommunications networks, many types of calls are more expensive than users may desire. For example, international calls are expensive and are typically billed by the minute. As a result, call volume and call duration is low for these calls.
Advertising is often used to subsidize the delivery of other types of media, such as radio and television broadcasts. However, no acceptable solution for providing advertising-supported call service has been created.
Accordingly, in light of these difficulties, a need exists for improved methods and systems for advertising-supported call service.